


The Queen's Role

by TheCopyMistress



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-09-25 06:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCopyMistress/pseuds/TheCopyMistress
Summary: Princess Hinata had grown up on rumors of the elusive, cruel king of Suna. However, when her father decides to marry her off in the name of peace, she finds her new husband to be... not what she expected.Love is like a garden. You must tend to the seedlings in order for the flowers to bloom.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RavineMichelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavineMichelle/gifts).



> Merry Christmas to one of my right hand women, RavineMichelle! Surprise surprise, I'm your Secret Santa! I had so much fun writing this for you, I hope you love it as much as I do. I'm forever grateful for all of your friendship and support. <3 (Many MANY thanks to mummapaintstheblues for listening to my endless griping while I wrote this fic. Your patience is insurmountable.)

Hinata’s only comfort was the familiar tittering of the ladies behind her and her cousin’s warmth close by her side as they were escorted to the throne room. She could hear the music echoing down the cold halls, the whispers that followed after her from the strangers that bowed as she passed. 

“Always be on your guard, Princess,” Neji muttered, offering his hand as the giant wooden doors parted. “Play your part, but trust no one here.”

Unbidden, a whimper escaped Hinata’s lips as she placed her fingers in Neji’s palm, the other hand pressing tightly to her stomach. Her bodice was too tight, the air too stale. She would faint if she had to go through this for one more second.

The roar of the crowd quelled as she was revealed to them. A hundred pairs of eyes turned on her and the heat that rose to her face was unbearable. They were studying, judging, scrutinizing, criticizing her. Neji’s hand tugged her forward, and she stepped into their midst. 

_ Play your part. _

Hinata righted herself, chin held high as the audience parted on her way towards the front of the room. The conversation had died down to a hum, the occasional “Princess Hyuuga” making its way through the din. The walk seemed to take an eternity, but as the last couple moved aside, she finally laid eyes on him for the first time.

King Gaara, though slight in frame, was a picture of regalia. The chains around his neck were made of pure gold, contrasting greatly with the maroon of his dress, the vermilion of his hair. The crown he wore was simple, inlaid with the emeralds, the royal colors of the house of Sabaku.

Neji squeezed her hand gently and together they bowed. She heard her cousin speak beside her. “King Gaara, may I present Princess Hinata of Konoha.” Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Gaara raise a hand and they straightened. Hinata nervously smoothed a palm over the front of her dress as she looked into the king’s ice blue eyes.

"Welcome, Princess." His voice was low and warm, so different from what she was expecting.

She bowed again, if only to hide the ever growing redness of her face. "Yo-your Grace… Thank you fo-for receiving me." 

He was not supposed to be like this. He was to be cold and ugly, disfigured as the rumors said. He killed his mother, they said. That his father couldn't stand to look at him, that he was locked away for most of his life. But that was not the man currently sitting in front of her.

When she looked up again, he was studying her closely. While she was used to men objectifying her, the look in his eyes was not predatory, but merely curious. She also noticed that his eyes never strayed any lower than her face, which was not aiding the blush that kept growing. She could feel it heating across her chest now, and all she wanted to do was hide before she fainted in front of the king.

Finally, he smiled, nothing more than a small quirk of his lips before he stood and turned his attention to the crowd gathered. "My loyal subjects and friends, I take this time to announce that Princess Hinata is to be my bride and your new queen. Let us celebrate the union of our lands."

There were a few gasps from the crowd, but most were not surprised by the development. His closest confidants knew that this had been in the works for ages, to strengthen the alliance between Konoha and Suna after a war that had almost torn both countries apart.

"Princess Hinata." Gaara beckoned her closer, offering his hand. Neji almost didn't let go of her, but Hinata tugged her fingers gently from his grasp to place them in Gaara's. Together, they circled the room. He introduced her to the members of his court while she tried her hardest to commit their names and faces to memory. In time, it would be revealed who was a friend and who was an enemy here. 

In between introductions, he paused, looking down on her with a furrowed brow. “Are you alright? You’re trembling.”

Hinata squeaked, his acknowledgement only serving to make her shaking worse. There was no chance she was going to tell him that she was hardly at ease at his side, that the rumors of his cold heart were chilling her to the bone. “Ye-yes! I’m fine, I just… I’m quite a-alright, Your Grace.” Her smile didn’t seem to appease him, but he let the matter go.

They weaved through the mass until they came to a pair standing to the side, the man entertaining a few young ladies while the woman beside him observed the room.

"Princess, my brother and sister. May I introduce Prince Kankuro, Duke of Karasu, and Princess Temari." Hinata curtsied to them both.

Temari offered a kind smile as she returned the gesture. "Welcome to Suna, Princess. I hope you’re finding everything to your liking?"

"Yes, tha-thank you... It's quite beautiful here..." She could see Temari visibly straining to hear her, and Hinata berated herself for her meekness. She was right to be afraid of these people, but she wasn't supposed to show it.

Kankuro gave her a once-over before bowing. "Yes, yes, welcome Princess! We've been eagerly awaiting your arrival! You need anything at all, don't hesitate to ask." And that was all he said to her before sweeping away, all the of the ladies trailing after him.

Beside her, Gaara shook his head. "Please forgive my brother. Renouncing his titles has obviously not had an impact on his popularity and his ego continues to grow ever larger."

"Hi-his renouncement, Your Majesty?"

"Yes, Kankuro is my older brother. But that's a story for another time. Perhaps you would indulge a dance with me, Princess Hinata?"

Just as she was about to accept, Neji appeared by her side. "I'm sorry, Your Highness. We've had a long journey, and I'm afraid the Princess has not been feeling like herself since we arrived. I feel it necessary to escort her to her chambers at this time."

Gaara nodded. "I'm sorry to have kept you. Please rest. We will see each other tomorrow."

The Hyuuga bowed and made a hasty exit, Hinata's ladies in waiting falling in line behind.

"N-no, you all have fun. I can ta-take care of myself." 

"Don't be obtuse, Princess. We're here to take care of you." Sakura chimed, turning by the shoulder away from the party. "There will be more parties. We're at court now." The excitement in her voice was contagious.

They hurried to her quarters, Neji kissing her softly on the cheek before retiring to his own. Hinata sighed as she was ushered inside, her ladies flitting around the room as they readied her for bed and talked of all the handsome men they had danced with throughout the night.

Sakura pulled her nightgown over her head and tucked her into the large four-post bed at the center of the room before piling in around her.

"So how was the King, Princess? He certainly is very handsome." Tenten smiled at her suggestively as she fluffed the pillow behind Hinata’s back.

Tenten was betrothed to her cousin, but insisted on staying with Hinata while she got settled into Suna court life. After they married, she would remain here, as Neji would act as liaison between the two kingdoms. Hinata would dare say she was closer to Tenten than she was to her own sister, who treated her with disdain. Just like her own father.

"He was... Kind. Distant, bu-but I supposed that’s to be e-expected… And yes, he is quite, ha-handsome... I suppose...."

"Yes, but remember we are not to trust them! They could stab us in the back at any moment!" Ino whispered conspiratorially. "Princess, how are you going to go through with this?"

Hinata fisted her blankets, suddenly nervous again. "I-I.... I don't know...." This place seemed warm and inviting, but much like a snake's den, held unseen danger within its walls. It was frightening being so far from home, only Neji and her ladies that she could trust implicitly. “Ugh, Ino!” Sakura scolded. “Talk like that is treasonous, you must not speak of it! I’m sure Gaara is a fine man. He will make a good husband.”

Court life was the same everywhere. Back in Konoha, she and her sister received proposals daily from men wanting to climb the political ladder. They didn't want her for her. Even Gaara didn't want her for her. They wanted her money, her titles, her power. They would kill to have it all. And she didn't want anything to do with any of it.

"I’m quite tired… I wish to sleep now. Good night." Without dismissing the girls still gossiping around her, she hiked the covers up over her head and tried to shut out the world.

"Good night, Princess..." She heard one of them say as the bed shifted and they all rose to retire to their own quarters.

The candles were snuffed out, leaving Hinata alone in the darkness. She removed the blankets around her, tears threatening to spill. She missed home, even when it was unwelcoming and cold. She missed seeing Lord Naruto's sunny smile... She was never able to tell him how she felt, even if he would only ever see her as a friend, as his Princess, as someone untouchable....

Shaking away the memories of him, she moved to the window and pushed it open, peering out into the moonlit gardens that her window overlooked. A giggle caught her attention, and she watched curiously as a man pulled a woman toward the hedges, both looking behind themselves as if afraid they were to be caught. Embarrassed, she shut the window and threw herself back into bed, willing herself to sleep.

* * *

 

The Kingdom had spared no expense. Everyone who was anyone was in attendance to the wedding of the century. Hinata shivered through the entire ceremony despite the exorbitant amount of layers she was wearing. There were no false words of love and devotion, and Hinata felt no warmth in her heart for her new husband. The fear grew stronger. She was no longer her own. She belonged to him, body and soul.

As Gaara held her hand high, leading her out of the cathedral, her new subjects bent the knee, staring up at her with cold eyes. These people didn’t trust her, and she didn’t blame them for their wariness. She glanced towards her new husband, but his eyes were trained forward, never once looking at her or the crowd. They exited the building and the masses cheered, throwing rice over their heads as he helped her into their carriage. Once she was situated, he ducked in after her, sitting on the opposite side and melting into the seat. He sighed deeply.

“Thank God that’s over.”

Hinata hummed in agreement, but she would have the day last forever if she could. It was the night that she was dreading. Would he be gentle with her? Would he take her virtue even if she was sobbing and screaming underneath him? She was under no delusions that the King held any sort of affection for her. This was all politics. He was playing his part, just as she was. And her part was to produce his heirs. A new generation of kings that would keep the peace between their countries. She was a means to an end, nothing more. Still, she couldn’t help but hope he would care.

“Hinata, when we arrive at the feast, please at least try and look happy.” Hinata’s eyes flew to his, but they held the same blankness as they always did. Would his eyes look like that tonight?

Hinata nodded tightly, looking back outside the window. “Ye-yes, Your Grace…”

“Please… We may not be equals, but I am not just your King. I am your husband.” The word made her flinch, and Gaara must’ve noticed because he didn’t say anything more. They waited in silence until they entered the castle gates. Another crowd was waiting, and exhausted as she was, Hinata put on a coy smile took Gaara’s hand as he helped her out of their carriage.

They hurried inside and went their separate ways to change. As her ladies zipped around her, cooing at the beauty of her dress and her grace during the ceremony, Hinata fought back tears. She couldn’t go through with this. He was going to take her and she would have no say in the matter. She knew it was going to hurt, not just in body but in heart. Only Tenten paused long enough to take notice of her agony, and she put down the cloth she was holding to take both of Hinata’s hands in her own, pressing her forehead to hers. 

“It’s going to be alright, Princess. You are going to be alright.” Tenten whispered, releasing the new queen’s hands to wipe the tears that had started running down Hinata’s cheeks. “You will go through with this. You must. But we will be right here by your side through it all. You mustn't worry.” 

Full sobs began to wrack Hinata’s frame and she crumbled to the floor. They were asking far too much of her. Tenten followed her down, wrapping her up in her arms and shushing her as they rocked back and forth. 

“I ca-can’t! I’m not strong e-enough! Please don’t ma-make me do this!” She was screaming now, begging but she felt no shame. She could not give herself to this man she did not love. 

“You must. For our people. This is your duty.” Tenten’s voice was firm and unwavering, and she didn’t flinch even as Hinata dug her nails into her arm, gripping onto her as if she was the only real thing in this room. The other ladies stood around them, unsure what to do as their Princess cried. “All of you, finish your tasks. Get up, Queen Hinata. Get dressed. You have no choice. Gather your senses. Later, you may rest.”

Hinata sniffled, wiping her tears away as she gathered herself from the floor. Sakura and Ino were silent as they finished preparing her for the feast. Tenten patted blanched wheat flour under her eyes, hiding the redness and swelling. A knock on the door signalled the arrival of the King, and she left to go to him. 

If he noticed anything different about her, Gaara said nothing. He took her hand for the fourth time that day and the doors to the banquet hall opened as the steward announced their arrival. 

They sat themselves at the raised table in the front as their court dined and danced and laughed together. Gaara occupied himself in conversation with his siblings who sat on his right, barely giving Hinata a glance as she observed the party around her.

She almost didn’t notice when Neji slunk into the seat beside her, breathing heavily with an uncharacteristic grin on his face. 

“My Queen, my dear cousin!” He shouted, the redness of inebriation coloring his pale cheeks. 

Hinata shot him a disapproving look. “Enjoying yourself, cousin?” She deadpanned.

“Ah yes, very much so!” His opalescent eyes scanned the room, his grin growing wider as he met the gaze of his betrothed. “There is much to celebrate, is there not? We are at peace, you have been married, and I am free from your father’s scrutiny as long as I am here.” He raised the goblet that had magically appeared in his hand. “To a new era.”

Hinata watched wide eyed as he downed its contents before kissing her again and staggering towards Tenten for a dance. She sighed, raising her own glass before sipping the wine. Jubilant as Neji was, she could not share in his joy with what was to come.

Gaara leaned towards her, speaking lowly into her ear. “Lord Neji seems quite different than his usual self tonight.” 

Hinata flushed in embarrassment. “Ye-yes, you’ll have to forgive Neji… He i-is quite pleased to be a-away from Konoha co-court.”

“Hmm. Why is that?” Gaara took a strand of her hair and twirled it between his fingers. She shrunk away from his touch, but he didn’t seem to mind.

“My fa-father was quite strict wi-with him, Yo-your Grace…” Her stutter grew worse, uncomfortable with his advances. “Se-seeing as he ha-had no sons of his o-own. He was ra-raised to be ma-married to me, bu-but we were u-unable to get papal di-dispensation a-a-and my fa-father saw an o-opportunity when the wa-war ended…” 

Gaara didn’t reply, merely narrowed his eyes in scrutiny before turning back to his own siblings and whispering to them. Temari nodded and wandered away, though Hinata soon lost track of her among the swirling dancers on the floor. Had she said something wrong? Gotten Neji into trouble? Was she unable to trust her own husband? Neji’s words when they had first arrived echoed in her mind.

While each second dragged, the feast didn’t seem long enough before it was time for the consummation ceremony to begin. A quick “It’s time” from Tenten set her nerves afire once again and the butterflies in her stomach increased twentyfold. 

Gaara swept out of the banquet hall with his brother and friends in tow, Hinata rushing along behind them. The men were boisterous and jovial, drunk on wine and celebration. Though they never spoke directly to Hinata, they clapped Gaara on the back, congratulating their King on acquiring such a fair and “well-endowed” wife. She stopped herself from crossing her arms over her chest, instead choosing to cling to Tenten’s and Sakura’s hands as they hurried after her. She heard Ino muttering under her breath behind her about barbarians and pricks, but she was too focused on the nausea in her stomach to reprimand her.  

Once they reached the King’s quarters, the men helped the King out of his frock and boots before winking lasciviously and leaving. Tenten, Ino, and Sakura undressed Hinata behind a screen, pulling her nightgown over her head and kissing her cheeks before following after their male counterparts. 

When she emerged from behind the screen, Gaara had his back towards her, his shirt long removed and leaving him only in his brown trousers. Hinata blushed, refusing to look at him as she rushed past him to the large bed and climbed under the covers. 

He moved to take off his pants and Hinata squeaked, sinking into the down pillows and shielding her view from him. God save her, there was no way she was going to make it through this. He would touch her and surely she would perish.

She heard the rustle of fabric as he pulled back the blankets, climbing into bed beside her. “Hinata…” His hand was warm on her shoulder as he reached for her. “Hinata, please look at me.”

Though she was certain she was a brilliant shade of crimson, she turned slowly to face him, exhaling shakily when she saw he was covered, only his bare upper body in view. He leaned over to her, cupping her cheek with his hand. Hinata was growing dizzier by the second, her breath coming in quick pants as she struggled to contain her embarrassment. Gaara’s lips were almost upon her own and her vision was beginning to dim. 

Just as their breath mingled in the small space between them, he stopped. Sighing deeply, he pulled away and turned from her, settling into the mattress. Hinata sat up, confused. “Ga-gaara?”

He sounded weary when he responded. “Just go to sleep, Hinata.”

“Bu-but the co-consummation must—”

“I will not touch you without your consent.”

“Gaara! The-they will check! The blo-blood, they will lo-look and if I-I do not—”

“It has been taken care of.” It was almost as if he could sense the puzzled expression on her face. “Lift up the covers and look at the sheets.”

Careful not to uncover him, Hinata pulled back the blanket to see a small reddish-brown stain, bold against the whiteness of the bedspread. 

“It’s pig’s blood.” He answered to her unspoken question. “I had it prepared in advance. Next to you in the nightstand is another small bottle. Spread that on your inner thigh. Just a bit. They will check there too.”

For some reason, this angered the woman. Did he doubt her ability to do her duty? Was he trying to sabotage their union? Without proper consummation, there were grounds for annulment, and he would be free to marry whoever he wished. He didn’t want her, of that much she was certain. He went through all this trouble in an effort to  _ not _ bed her like he was supposed to. What game was he playing at?

“Gaara, we mu-must go through with i-i-it!” She didn’t want to. But a task was a task, and she would follow through.

“No.”

“W-why not?” She was starting to panic. 

“If we are to be joined, I want your virtue to be willingly given. When you are ready. Because if I take you now, there is no hope for us. You will hate me no matter what I do for the rest of this marriage, and I will not have a wife that despises me so.”

Frankly, she was shocked. His words, his actions, here and now, contradicted the whispers that floated around her court of the Blood King of the Sand. They said his crushed enemies in his fits of rage, that he killed without remorse. He had no heart, he was cold and empty and vile. 

What he was doing, here and now, was not a political move. If anyone were to discover that they did not consummate their union, the marriage would be forfeit, the peace uprooted. They could go to war again over this falsehood. Yet, he chose to respect her agency. He may not like her, but he respected her. And for all she knew, outside of these bedchambers, he could still be the same monster they spoke of. But here and now, he was a good man. For that, she was ever grateful.

Hinata dug out the tiny bottle from the drawer next to her. Pulling the cork, she smeared its contents high on her thighs, dabbing at it in a hope that it seemed believable. Settling back, she slept with a peace of mind she had not known for years.

* * *

 

For the next two months, Gaara and Hinata shared a bed twice a week, but the rumors that circulated did nothing to ease the queen’s anxieties. Infertility was among the top contenders that explained her lack of child, along with witchcraft and poisons.

However, she couldn’t bring herself to any sort of willingness. Gaara was never impatient or unkind with her. He treated her with respect inside and outside of his chambers, but for the most part kept himself separate, at a distance. There was an unbreachable wall between them, and Hinata could not bring herself to throw the first stone.

The weight of her obligations clawed at the pit of her stomach. She felt tired and sick all the time, and she knew that only one thing would heal her ailing spirit. 

But he would not bend.

Unable to hide her apprehension from him, Gaara would not touch her. He kept his distance respectfully and insistently.

It wasn’t like she could tell anyone. Tenten, Sakura, and Ino strayed away from the subject, even though Hinata could hear them whispering in the corners of the room when they thought she wasn’t listening. Ino couldn’t lock a secret behind her lips if you stitched them together, Sakura would scold her for her weakness, and Tenten was finally happy, her betrothal to Neji finally making steps forward as Hinata settled into her new role as queen.

Day by day, Hinata sat by Gaara’s side listening to grievances and requests from their subjects. Occasionally he would turn to her, asking her opinion of this matter or that one. She would force out a reply, reining in the tremor in her throat as these people listened to her advice. She also picked up several more ladies in waiting from the daughters of high lords, but kept Tenten, Sakura, and Ino closest to her side.

One particularly pleasant afternoon, Hinata sat in her parlor embroidering, her ladies chatting amicably around her when the King paid her a visit. Marking her spot with her needle, Hinata stood to greet her husband. Her ladies bowed as Gaara entered, his hands clasped behind his back. He acknowledged everyone with a nod before setting his eyes on her.

“Would you like to join me in a walk through the grounds?” He asked.

Hinata’s eyes widened. It was the first time he had requested her presence outside of business. “O-of course!” 

He nodded. “I’ll just… I’ll wait for you in the hall then.” He didn’t smile, but Hinata swore there was a blush on his pale cheeks. The sun shone warm through the windows, so she went without the cloak and joined her husband. 

Though she often took walks with her ladies, she could not find the fresh air as invigorating with Gaara by her side. Their usual companies trailed behind them from a distance, talking amongst each other while their King and Queen quietly observed the nature around them. 

They came to the gardens where the roses stood tall in full bloom. Hinata touched one, careful of the thorns decorating their stems. The petals were soft, and when she rubbed they stained the pads of her fingers a brilliant red. She giggled, causing Gaara to look at her thoughtfully.

“What is it?”

She showed him her fingertips. “They match your hair.”

He smiled and let out a short laugh. “Yes, I suppose they do. I daresay it’s not the first time I’ve been compared to a rose, though it is not usually the bloom people focus on.”

Hinata pursed her lips, unsure of how to respond. “I think… The kingdom is the flower. It’s beautiful and vibrant. If you must be the thorns that protect it, then so be it.” She cupped the rest of the rose in her hands and brought her nose to it. Its soft petals tickled her nose and its scent was barely there, as if only a secret for her. She chanced a glance at Gaara, who was observing another rose across the way, pale yellow and still closed. “Though… Knowing you as I do now, I can’t say I agree.” 

He looked at her then with warmth in his gaze. “Come. I want to show you something.” He wandered past the rose bushes, disappearing behind a tall hedge. Hinata hiked up her dress and followed, listening to the crunch of his boots as he walked away. When they stopped, she called out to him.

“Gaara? Where are you?” 

“Just a little further, Hinata.” 

She turned the corner to find him standing over a row of tall, stiff stems. There was a sense of familiarity about it, and as she approached, noticed the fuzziness of the stem and heart shape of the leaves. Bits of yellow peeked out of the green casing and it dawned on her. “Sunflowers?”

“Yes, I had them brought in soon after you arrived… I thought you might like a little piece of home.” 

“I… I don’t know what to say.” Sunflowers were not easy to procure, even in Konoha. She pressed a hand to the side of her face, swallowing back tears. “They’re really for me?”

He nodded. “I was hoping they would bloom soon, but they don’t appear to be ready yet. I tend to them myself whenever I can.” He walked to her, stopping a breath closer than he normally would. When he spoke, it was quiet and comforting. 

“I understand that this situation is not what either of us wanted. In an ideal world, we would have married for love. But that is not this world, Hinata, and I want to impress upon you the reality. We are not at war. We are not yet at peace. This union—” he gestured between themselves with a finger, “—is what will save us all. If this works, we will rest easier. 

“I am not asking for your immediate compliance. I am asking you to try and begin to trust me. If not as a husband, than as a friend. I want nothing but the best for you, but I can tell you are still wary of me. I don’t know what else I can do to prove to you that I am not what the rumors have said.”

While he was talking, he had closed the already small distance in between them. They both stared down at their joined hands, his thumb brushing across the back of her palm tenderly. Hinata looked to his face, cheeks practically glowing red as she studied his gentle expression. 

“I-I do not believe those rumors anymore, m-my king… You have shown me ki-kindness and honesty that I had not known fo-for years…” She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to tamp down the stammer on her tongue. Swallowing thickly, she turned her hand in his to lace their fingers together loosely. “I’m sorry that I am not ready to move forward in such a… a capacity.” She couldn’t bring herself to say the words, but they both knew to what she was referring.

Gaara finally raised his eyes, his gaze flickering back and forth between her lavender orbs. “You don’t need to ever apologize to me for how you feel. Let’s start slow. And maybe one day we can work up to it, hmm?” His face was  _ so close _ , and she wanted him to pull him closer and push him away all at the same time. 

Pink stained her porcelain cheeks as he placed a gentle kiss on her brow. The last thing she felt were Gaara’s arms wrap around her waist, his voice calling out her name in panic before her vision faded.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata awoke in her bed, still fully dressed and several people hovering around her quarters. 

“She’s awake!” 

The bed shifted as Tenten threw herself across the wide bed towards her, Neji sitting on the edge beside her with a smug look on his face. Sakura, Ino, and her other ladies gathered at the foot of her bed with overlapping exclamations of relief.

“My Queen! Oh, thank God, we were so worried!” Tenten touched Hinata’s forehead with the back of her hand. “You’re not feeling too cold, are you? Too warm? Oh, please don’t try to rise, not in your condition!”

“Lady Tenten, I assure you,” Neji allowed himself to touch Tenten’s arm for a brief moment. “The Queen is fine. I’m sure it was just a passing moment. Look, there is color in her pallor and therefore, no need to worry.”

The woman retreated, her brow still furrowed with concern. “I’ll go get the kitchens to prepare something for you.” Without another word, she hurried out of the room.

Neji watched her back until she disappeared before turning back to Hinata. “Hmm, it’s like she’s never seen you faint before. You are alright then? Gaara didn’t hurt you, did he?”

Hinata shot up. “Oh, God no! He was…” She trailed off, fingers touching the spot Gaara had kissed. Did this mean he felt more than friendship for her?

“Hinata?” Neji called, placing a hand on top of hers that was still resting at her side. He raised an eyebrow, a smirk spreading across his lips as he took in her stunned expression. “Oh? Is someone growing fond of her husband? Or perhaps, a particular part of him?”

Hinata flushed at the implication. She had told no one of her and Gaara’s arrangement. “Oh, stop it, Neji, please!” She covered her face with her hands. “Gaara is a good husband and a good king. Of course I am fond of him…”

Her cousin chuckled lowly. “I jest, Hinata. I’m glad you have found a small piece of happiness here. I have found quite a comfortable home here myself.”

Hinata lowered her hands, eyeing Neji suspiciously. “What happened to your ‘trust no one’ vehemence? You were so adamant when we arrived.”

“Yes, well I suppose these damn Suna have won me over. They are quite the charismatic bunch, aren’t they?” 

“They are diplomats, Neji. Charming people is what they do best.” 

The two Hyuuga smiled at each other. Being away from home had strengthened their familial bond, and Hinata was happy that Neji was chosen to be her companion during this precarious journey.

She sighed and scooted off the bed, fixing her ruffled skirts as she stood. “What is the hour? And where is my husband?” 

Neji peered outside. “It’s early evening. As for the King, he is—”

“He’s here, Your Majesty!” The door burst open and Gaara hurried in, his cloak billowing after him. Tenten followed, a kitchen maid trailing behind her with a tray of food and wine. Hinata nodded her thanks to the maid as her husband rushed up to her, taking both her hands in his own and bringing them to his lips. He held them there, closing his eyes as if relishing in her presence. After a few moment, he lowered their hands, but he did not let go.

“Are you well?” His eyes flitted up and down her form, searching for any injury or distress. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Neji, Tenten, and the rest of her ladies sneak out of the room, affording the couple a bit of privacy.

Hinata smiled kindly at Gaara and nodded her head. “Yes, I’m fine. There is no reason for worry, my King.”

It was only then that he exhaled, deeply relieved. “Thank God. I fear I would’ve gone mad if I had lost you.”

Hinata did her best to school her features at his confession. If he noticed her shock, he did not acknowledge it as he kissed her hands once more. She squeezed his fingers affectionately. “Well, your sanity remains intact, if only for today.” She teased. 

He smiled, a flash of white teeth that made Hinata’s heart skip a beat. Nodding, he released her hands and dismissed himself. “Yes, well, let’s see if I make it through tomorrow then. I’ll leave you now.”

“What’s tomorrow?” 

“Kumo dignitaries are arriving to discuss trade routes along the southern straits. Boring stuff, really, you would hate it.” He paused at the door. “Hinata?”

“Yes, Gaara?”

“I really am relieved you’re well. Good night.”

“Good night, Gaara.” He left then, closing the door behind him. Hinata was left standing in the room alone. She couldn’t force the smile from her lips even if she tried. Sitting down to her meal, she pondered the day’s events. 

She wasn’t sure when, but somewhere along the line, Gaara’s feelings for her had changed. They respected each other as people, and she adored him as a just and fair king to his people. However, up until recent events, she thought him only a friend and protector. They crossed into new territory today, and surprisingly, Hinata was not bothered by this development. 

From the beginning, she was never afraid to acknowledge Gaara as a handsome man. He carried himself with grace and pride, and though she was fearful of him, he intrigued her to no end. How they spoke of him in Konoha was no match to the man who became her husband. Instead of cruelty, there was kindness. There was no ice in his heart, but fire that burned brightly for his country and his people. She was proud to be his wife. And tonight, she would tell him.

A knock on the door interrupted her musings. Her ladies let themselves in and immediately busied themselves with tasks around the room. Sakura placed herself behind Hinata, swiftly undoing her intricate braids as the queen nibbled on a piece of bread. “That hasn’t happened in a while. You didn’t hit your head, did you?”

Hinata shook her head. “No, I’m quite certain he caught me before I fell.”

“Oh? He must have been standing rather close to have gotten there in time, or does he just have extraordinary reflexes?” She could practically hear the smirk in Sakura’s voice.

“You and Neji both, Lady Sakura. Please give my poor heart a rest.”

“I apologize, Your Majesty.” Sakura combed her fingers through Hinata’s long midnight tresses before stepping around and sitting across the table. “We only tease. His Majesty was very worried for you, you know.”

“Yes, he made that clear before he left…” Hinata sipped at her wine. “I… I do believe this union will grow to be a happy one, Sakura. I can grow to love him.”

“Will you go to him tonight?” Sakura pressed excitedly.

With a blush, Hinata nodded. “Yes, later. I’ll let him work first.” She turned her attention to one of her ladies on the far side of the room. “Matsuri, will you bring me my embroidery please?”

The brown-haired girl curtsied and brought Hinata her current project. The handkerchief was a soft green, the stitching half-done along the bottom edge. Matsuri and Sakura aided Hinata out of her dress and into her bed clothes before she settled into her sewing. By the fire’s light, she forced herself to focus for the next few hours. She smothered her impatience and apprehension until long after the sun had set.

About an hour after her ladies had retired, she set down her needle and stood. She didn’t allow herself to hesitate before walking out of her quarters and down the hallway to her husband’s room. The guards outside bowed at her approach.

“Is the king asleep?” She asked them.

The guard on the right answered her quietly, “Yes, Your Highness, His Majesty retired about an hour ago.”

She was unsure if she should bother him if he was sleeping, but she doubted he would refuse her if she simply wanted to share his bed in innocence. Without knocking for fear of disturbing his rest, Hinata pushed the door open and slipped inside. 

“Gaara?” She whispered. The fire still burned in the large furnace, casting enough of a dim glow for Hinata to see the form of her husband splayed on his bed. 

He didn’t seem to hear her, for he was rather… Preoccupied. Hinata covered her mouth as she flew to hide behind a curtain that hung near the door. Though positively crimson, she could not bring herself to leave. A grunt escaped Gaara’s lips and she thought herself faint all over again. The wet sounds of skin sliding over skin echoed in the large chamber. At the sounds of his pleasure, Hinata was mortified to find her own body responding in kind and against her better judgement, she peeked out from behind the curtain. 

He was a sight to behold. Head pressed back into the pillows, his neck, stomach, thighs toned and taut with his exertion. He curled upwards to prop himself on an elbow, gasping as he pumped himself faster. 

“Hinata…” He groaned. 

She had to grab the curtain in front of her in order to stay standing. He had caught her! Oh God, she would die from embarrassment in this little corner. They would find her body in the morning, surely without her soul! But despite all of this, Hinata was unable to tear her eyes from him. He was beautiful and his ecstasy. And it was her who fueled his passion.

He threw his head back with a shout as he came, his hips bucking upwards as he thrust into his own hand. “Oh, god! Hinata!” 

As he descended from his high, Hinata cowered behind the cloth concealing her. She could feel her own desire dripping down her thigh, the heat threatening to overtake her right where she stood. However, she was frozen with fear of discovery. Instead, she waited until Gaara’s breathing evened in slumber before bolting back out of the room.

* * *

 

She was in the middle of breakfast when there was a soft knock on her bedroom door. Sakura crossed the room and opened it. She gasped and immediately fell back into a curtsy as the king entered.

_ Oh God, he knows. _

Hinata flew up, wiping her mouth quickly before sinking into a curtsy. She had no idea what to say, how to defend herself, and the gears in her mind stalled as he approached, straight-backed and rigid.

“Hinata.” He looked down at her, not unkindly, but with… Reservation? Hesitance? There was something in his eyes that Hinata couldn’t quite place. 

She paled, throwing in place a facade of curiosity to hide her growing apprehension. “Gaara? Is there something you need?”

Gaara rubbed a hand down his face and sighed. “I want to ask you something, but please don’t feel obligated to say yes.”

_ Obligated to say yes? _

Hinata’s heart slowed a bit. It didn’t sound like he knew what she was up to last night, where she was while he was— 

She felt the blood rushing back to her cheeks and quickly changed her train of thought. “I’d be happy to do whatever my husband asks of me.”

His shoulders seemed to relax a bit at her response. “Will you join me with the dignitaries today? I know I said that these meetings would be troublesome, but I know that Konoha has dealt with Kumo before and you had mentioned some days back that you knew some of the current officers.”

The queen flushed. “I— I don’t know, Gaara. I will do it, but… I’m a woman? What value do I hold in a room full of men?” What would they think of a king who let his wife speak out of turn? She would not jeopardize his standing, his power in front of these foreign leaders.

“My dear,” he started, taking her hands in his. Those hands that she watched as he wrapped them around himself and— She made a show of a coughing fit, quickly pulling away from him. He moved towards her again, rubbing a palm soothingly across her back. “Are you alright?”

She nodded, sipping the cup of wine she still had from her meal. He still looked concerned, but continued along. “I ask that you appeal to their wives. They’ll be here as well, and it would do well to have a familiar, beautiful face to greet the men before we go into these tedious negotiations. I don’t wish to place you under obligation, but I do hope you’ll say yes.”

“Of course I say yes. For Suna… For you… Anything.” Hinata ducked her head, but met his gaze shyly. His smile was subtle, but his blue eyes beamed proudly as he nodded in agreement. 

He reached for her then, and she froze in place as he kissed her cheek and whispered, “I’ve always known you were the perfect choice, my queen. I’ll see you in a little while. They arrive soon.”

With that, he left Hinata to prepare for their guests’ arrival. She fought the urge to keel over again with every ounce of her being, and after several seconds of struggle, managed to regain her composure. She finished eating and dressed quickly. 

As she swept through the halls to the courtyard where she was to meet Gaara, she was joined by Temari in a billow of skirts as she briefed the queen quickly on the events that would occur throughout the day. She nodded along, glancing from page to page that the princess thrust in front of her. 

“This is important, my queen,” Temari mused. “It is the first time we’ve hosted dignitaries since your marriage to my brother. Even though you’ve already met them, impressions are important as they have never been here before. I usually do this, but I suppose it’s your job now. I’ll be by your side the whole time.”

They rounded the corner and stepped into the sunny courtyard, where Gaara stood stiff-backed with his hands clasped behind him. He turned towards them, offering a nod of greeting as they approached. He kissed his sister gently on her offered hand before wrapping an arm around Hinata’s waist. He pulled her closer to his side and watched his thumb stroke over the back of her hand.

“Please forgive me for the sudden displays of intimacy. I will explain later.” He muttered lowly as to not be overheard.

A red-faced Hinata nodded absently as she attempted to restart her heart, which had evidently stopped beating when she felt Gaara’s hard body against her own. She forced herself to rest a hand calmly on his chest and turn her head towards the crackling of carriage wheels as the Kumo company rolled into the grounds. They stayed that way as the two wagons and horde of men astride horses filled the stone-lined space, laughing and chatting amongst themselves. A few dismounted to help the women out of the compartment, leading them slowly towards the king and queen. 

“King Gaara.” A dark man approached then, arm in arm with a busty blonde woman. Hinata thought the look in her eyes was cold and vacant. 

Gaara inclined his head and extended his hand. “Lord Darui. It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’ve been informed you already know my wife?”

Darui bowed before taking the king’s hand. “The pleasure is all ours. And yes, Princess— Oh, forgive me.  _ Queen  _ Hinata, it’s marvelous to see you again. Ever the growing beauty.” He bowed lowly to her, a playful smile gracing his lips. 

Hinata giggled behind a hand and returned the expression. “Yes, it has been quite a while, hasn’t it, Darui?”

“Indeed it has. Ten years about? We were but children. You have bloomed wonderfully, if you will allow me to say so, Your Majesty. Allow me to introduce my wife, Lady Samui.” Gaara took the woman’s hand and kissed it chastely, earning himself a coy smirk. Hinata offered Samui a warm smile, but the expression she received in return was anything but. Confused, Hinata looked to Gaara, but he was too busy looking to others in the company to notice the exchange.

He continued to hold her close, whispering names in her ear as they approached. Some she recognized, some she didn’t, but she was having some trouble focusing on the task at hand when she could  _ feel _ Gaara’s voice rumbling in his chest as he spoke to her. 

The last man to come before them did so alone. Hinata squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze. Gaara had said he didn’t really know who this man was, but he seemed to be an important part of the company. The king extended a hand in greeting. “Welcome, sir, to Suna.”

“Yes, thank you for the warm welcome, Your Majesty.” The man, significantly older than the both of them, introduced himself as Dodai, one of Kumo’s chief advisors. As he took Hinata’s hand to honor her, her fingers touched a deep scar along his palm. A chill ran through her and she gasped. The familiarity of such a mark… It couldn’t be.

Hinata recoiled, pulling her hand back and fisting it against Gaara’s shirt, struggling to keep the distress from making its way to her face. Dodai eyed her curiously, as if he wasn’t at all surprised by her reaction. She prayed he couldn’t see how violently she was shaking. Suddenly feeling sick to her stomach, she pressed a hand to her chest and curtsied quickly. 

“It’s… Ni-nice to meet you, Lo-lord Dodai.”

Gaara looked down at her. “Are you alright, my love?”

“I’m suddenly no-not feeling very well. Please e-excuse me.” She turned to Temari then and pressed a hand into hers as she whispered, “Ca-can someone please se-send for my cousin? I-I wish to speak to hi-him immediately.” 

Temari furrowed a brow, but nodded. She beckoned a servant as Hinata hurried out of the courtyard and back into the safety of her castle. 

Neji. She needed Neji. He was the only one that could calm her down, keep her safe, protect her from the man with the scarred hand. A nasty knarl that had pressed into her neck as he had wrapped his hand around her throat. As he put the other one over her mouth to keep her from screaming, as he picked her up and smuggled her out of the castle, as he almost made it out the gates with her limp frame hidden under his cloak, as he—

“Hinata!” 

His voice was cold water crashing over her, shocking her back to reality. She was on the floor in one of the corridors, her knees pulled her chest as she leaned heavily against the wall and struggled to breathe. There was more than one set of footsteps echoing down the hall towards her. Two faces appeared within her line of vision, more hovering concernedly in the background. 

Neji.

He took her into his embrace, pulling her to her feet. The other person, Tenten, she realized, grabbed her other arm and together, they ushered her quickly back to her quarters. Dazed and dizzy, she allowed Tenten to sit her on the bed as Neji thrust a cup of wine into her hands.

“No, none of that right now. She needs to sleep.” Tenten took the cup from Hinata’s hands and gave to Neji. He seemed annoyed at the admonishment, but let the woman take him by the arm and lead him towards the door. 

“Tenten,” Hinata called. “Wi-will you stay with me?” She did not want to be alone at the moment. 

Her lady nodded and curtsied to Neji, who kissed her hand in return before reaching for the door. “I’ll be back later. Lady Tenten. Cousin.”

Hinata threw back her covers and nestled herself into the middle while Tenten climbed in after her. She opened up her arms and Hinata settled against her, like they used to do when they were little. While the older woman stroked her hair, Hinata allowed herself to rest.

* * *

 

She awoke a few hours later to Tenten and Neji whispering in the corner of her room. At the sound of her stirring, they made their way to her side. Neji kneeled at the side of the bed, concern marring his usually composed features. “Do you want me to get the king?” 

“No, please don’t bother him,” Hinata pleaded. “He’s got enough on his plate right now.”

Neji rose and crossed his arms. “Then will you tell me what is happening with you?”

The queen swallowed thickly, unable to meet his steady gaze. “Do… Do you remember when we were children? And the Kumo officials came to visit Konoha?” Neji hummed an affirmation and she continued. “Well, there was a man in the courtyard that I recognized from back then…”

“A lot of the dignitaries are the same as back then, Hinata.”

Tenten shot him a look as she lowered herself beside Hinata on the bed, stroking her arm soothingly. “Lord Neji, we must be courteous,” she scolded. “Her Majesty has not had an easy morning.”

Hinata wrung her hands together as she tried to formulate her swirling thoughts. “There was one particular man, Dodai, he said his name was…” She started again. “He… I believe he tried to ki-kidnap me before.” That word almost refused to escape her lips, but she had to tell them. They could help her. She wouldn’t have to battle this alone.

“We have to tell the king.”

“Please don’t!” Hinata reached for Neji’s hand. He hadn’t move, but she couldn’t let him go. “This deal is very important for Suna, and I have already ruined it by my absence. Do not make this any harder for Gaara. I will be fine.”

“Hinata, as long as that man is in this castle, you are not safe.” Neji’s voice was adamant. His protective nature for her had come forward. “This is your home. You deserve to be safe in your home.”

She leaned towards him, pulling him down so he was kneeling in front of her. “I am safe. Our guards are diligent and loyal. We do not need to bother my husband with such folly. It was so long ago.”

“What do you not need to bother me with?”

The trio turned to face the doorway, where the king leaned nonchalantly against the frame. They all rose and bowed deeply. With a nod of his head, Gaara dismissed Neji and Tenten, who bowed again before casting one last warning look at Hinata and vacating the room. He pushed off the doorway as they approached, putting a hand on Neji’s shoulder and whispering something to the Hyuuga before allowing them to leave. 

Hinata sat back on the bed facing away from him, wringing her hands together. She didn’t look up at him as he stood in front of her, so he knelt to meet her gaze. His eyes were gentle and worried.

“Hinata. What do you need to tell me?”

“Ple-please don’t kneel, my king. It is no-not befitting.” Hinata couldn’t keep looking at him, guilt overflowing until tears welled at the corners of her eyes. He had asked her for something. She had failed him.

“If I kneel for anyone, it is because I worship them with every fiber of my being.” He tipped her head up with a finger, wiping away a tear that had escaped down her cheek. “God is the first, followed only by you, my queen.”

The sincerity in his eyes only made her cry harder, and she folded forward, sobbing into her hands. He pushed himself up to meet her, hugging her to his chest as he moved to sit beside her in the bed. Gaara’s calm radiated through her, in the way that he stroked her hair, the way he hushed her frantic breaths, the way he rocked back and forth gently until she grew quiet. 

Hinata let him hold her, aware that this was the most contact they have had during their time together. She was surprised to find herself comfortable there, far more so than she had been in the courtyard with his arm around her waist possessively. She stiffened as she was once again reminded of her misconduct. Though she did not want to pull away, she straightened and wiped the salt tracks from beneath her eyes. 

“Please fo-forgive me. I failed you a-again, my king…” She kept her eyes locked on her hands, which clung to each other despite how much she wished to reach out to him. 

Gaara fixed her with a look. “There is nothing to forgive, Hinata. But you must talk to me. You left in such a hurry.”

She contemplated for a moment. “You must promise me that you will not do anything to ruin this deal with Kumo.”

“So this has to do with Kumo. With Dodai, specifically.” She didn’t expect him to have missed her reaction to his touch. One would’ve had to have been blind to miss it.

“When I was young,” she began, “Kumo had come to Konoha to discuss our countries’ allyship. Darui was the son of one of the visiting officials, which is how I knew him, along with a few others in the current company. We played as children while our parents went about business…

“It was the middle of the night, but I was alone in my quarters… I woke up because there was a noise across the room. In the darkness, I had assumed that it was my nursemaid, though she had told me that she was to retire for the evening. She often hovered after I had fallen asleep to make sure I was alright… A-and…” Hinata started shivering though her heart pounded from the memory. 

Gaara took her hands into his own, allowing her to take the time she needed to recenter herself. She took a shaky breath before continuing. “It wasn’t Ko. I didn’t have time to scream before he had one hand wrapped around my throat, the other over my mouth for safe measure. I must’ve lost myself then, or something along those lines because the last thing I remember was being tucked under his arm in my room and then we were suddenly at the castle gates, which had been opened for the feast that night. He was caught then by the guards. I never knew what happened after that. Knowing me, I just fainted again…”

As she trailed off, she peeked behind her curtain of raven hair at her husband. He had taken his hands away while she was speaking. Now they curled into fists, gripping so tightly to the fabric of his pants that his already pale knuckles turned deathly white. He trembled with barely contained rage, his eyes narrowed dangerously as he bore holes into the floor.

Hinata reached towards him hesitantly. "...Gaara? Are you alright?"

He shot up then, heading towards the door, but he paused and turned back to her. "Why do you think it was him, Hinata? Why Dodai?"

She paused for a moment, frightened by the sudden calm that washed over him. "He ha-had that scar on his palm... Like a-a-a gnarl in a tree... There was no mi-mistaking it."

The cold blaze returned to Gaara's icy eyes. He swiveled on his heel and strode out of the room. "I'm going to kill him."

"No! Gaara, no! You ca-can't!" Hinata ran after him, dashing in front of him to block his path. "Please, listen to me! You musn't! I have no solid proof that this is the same man!"

The king stopped as to not run into her. "I'm going to do what your father  _ should have  _ done, Hinata. Stand aside." He took a step forward and Hinata planted her hands on his chest. Finally, he looked down to her. "You can't stop me."

"Yes I can! This isn't just about me!"

"I don't want to strike any deals with a country that thinks hurting my wife is acceptable. As your husband, I'm asking you to step aside. Don't make me ask as your king." He pushed against her hands, but she planted her feet and fought against him with all her might. After a moment of struggle, she grabbed his face in her hands and pulled him down to her.

They stared at each other, eyes flickering to study each other's faces before Hinata whispered, "As your wife, I'm asking you to refrain. As your queen, I am begging you. Don't do this. It was so long ago, and you are here to protect me. I love you and trust you, so please. Do not jeopardize this country's well-being for me. Trust yourself. As long as I am by your side, trust that I will be safe. Please."

She refused to start crying again. She needed to exude the same strength as her husband did, even if that facade was against him. The truth was that she was terrified to be existing in the same space as her attacker, but she also knew that she was relatively well-received among her people, and for Dodai to try to harm her again would be a perilous mistake on his part.

Gaara placed touched her hand on his cheek, taking a deep calming breath. "You think he was working alone?"

"I don't know. Even if my father hated me, if the whole Kumo company was involved, none of them would have lived to see morning."

Pursing his lips, he nodded slowly. Closing his eyes, he turned his head to kiss one of her palms. Hinata gasped at the shock wave that coursed through her. Gaara's eyes shot open, a different kind of fire in his eyes. Hooded eyes locked onto her lips and he leaned forward hesitantly, asking for permission. Though she could feel her face growing hot, she wanted this. Wanted  _ him _ . He had been nothing but patient with her and she couldn't wait any longer. 

She nodded, and that was all he needed. He pressed his lips gently against hers, unmoving as if he was afraid to scare her. Hinata's cheeks were on fire, but she cradled his head in her hands and angled her head to bring him closer. His lips were warm and much softer than she expected form the hard lines of his features.   
  
She felt his hand leave hers to rest on her hip and pull her into him. He squeezed her hip and she gasped, heat blazing through her. Gaara pulled back for a breath, but Hinata chased after him with a whimper, not wanting this to end. He growled in response and crashed down on her again, his tongue running along her bottom lip. She opened herself to him and felt his arm wrap around her waist before her feet left the ground. He turned them, trapping her between the cold stone of the wall and his own body. Through the fabrics of her dress, she could feel his arousal pressing low against her stomach, but it only made her own desire increase tenfold.    
  
His lips left hers to trail down her jaw, nipping gently at the flesh of his neck. She was lost to the world, having never felt this before. Her fingers tangled into the red locks at the nape of his neck as she allowed him more access. She felt his tongue lap against her pulse point and she almost lost herself right then. Her chest heaved and she could feel her peaks tighten under her bodice; she was drowning in his touch and couldn't care less if she was never able to breathe again. 

Gaara’s hand left her hip, trailing upwards. She could feel him tracing the underside of her breast, and she guided his face back up to hers, her tongue meeting his hesitantly. They danced together as he stroked the backs of his fingers over the exposed swell of her breasts. His other arm tightened around her waist, but he groaned and stepped away, leaving Hinata reeling. He threw himself to the opposite side of the narrow hallway, gasping for breath. 

Hinata clutched at the wall behind her, struggling to quell the need in her belly. “Gaara…”

Her husband shook his head. “Don’t speak right now, my love. I fear I won’t be able to control myself.” He swallowed thickly. “I’m sorry. I was too rough with you.”

“You dare to apologize to me right now? After making me feel like that?” Hinata’s voice was quiet, trembling, but fierce. She crossed the hall to wrap her arms around his neck while he stroked down her sides. Forehead to forehead, they basked in each other. “Please don’t. I am well. Happy, even.”

His eyes searched hers before he nodded, pulling her closer. “I should go. Would you like to come to the feast or would you prefer to eat in your quarters? I understand if you’d like to avoid that… man.” He spit the last word as if it tasted bitter on his tongue. 

Hinata stepped away, smoothing out the front of her dress. “Yes, I’ll go to the feast. They shall not win this battle, one-sided as it may be.” She gave Gaara a tight smile. “I did plan it after all. What kind of hostess would I be if I missed my own party?”

He reached out to stroke a thumb over Hinata’s cheek before pushing himself off the wall and offering her his arm. “Come. I’ll escort you to your quarters.”

Hinata giggled. “But we’re just down the hall!” 

Gaara grinned at her. She’d never seen anything quite so lovely before. “Milady. I insist.”

She allowed him to lead her around the corner to her chamber, almost coming chest to chest with a surprised Tenten.

“Oh! Your Grace!” Tenten dipped into a deep curtsy. “Forgive my inattention.” 

“Nothing to apologize for, Lady Tenten. Please get the other ladies and help my wife prepare for the feast tonight, if you don’t mind.” Gaara spoke to Tenten, but his eyes never left Hinata, who was practically glowing.

Tenten grinned and bowed again. “Yes, of course, Your Grace. Come, my queen?”

Gaara kissed Hinata’s hand, smirking up at her before handing her to Tenten and heading back down the hall. The queen watched him go, unable to tamp down the smile that graced her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter coming up sometime this week, just putting on the finishing touches! Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to split this up because it would've been too long if I had globbed the whole ending together. Have this plot progression in the meantime, and then we'll get to the fun stuff.

The banquet hall hadn’t been quite this packed since her wedding to Gaara. On the far end, tables had been cleared away, celebrants of all ages dancing and laughing the night away. The Kumo dignitaries were seated at the place of honor at the center table, right in front of the king and queen. Gaara had already toasted to their good fortune and the strength of their union, so all that was left for the party to do was have a good time.

Hinata’s eyes scanned through the crowd, one man’s absence glaringly obvious. She turned to Gaara, who was leaning back in his chair, swirling a chalice of wine with one hand and holding Hinata’s own with the other. He hadn’t let go of her the entire evening, and she wasn’t particularly against his current attachment. Her lips still tingled from their earlier kiss, and if it weren’t for propriety, she’d ask for another one right this moment. However, it seemed a piece of her mind had other plans.

Dodai was suspiciously missing from the celebration, a fact Hinata knew that Gaara was aware of. He was an observant man, and little went on in his court without him noticing. Every stolen glance between secret lovers, every exchange of whispers was tucked away, information that may or may not be useful in the future. 

A squeeze of his hand brought her out of his thoughts. Gaara quirked an eyebrow at her and opened his mouth to say something, but in that moment, Kankuro strode up to the platform. 

“Brother!” He shouted, his wine tipping over the edge of his goblet. “And my new sister Hinata! What a lovely couple you two make!”

Hinata smiled amusedly at him. “Brother Kankuro, we’ve already been married for almost three months. I would be most pleased if my title were something other than your ‘new sister.’” 

The older man let out a full-bellied laugh. “I can’t as well call you your true title of ‘favorite sister,’ lest I want to incur Temari’s wrath upon me!” He raised his cup in a toast to them and drained it. Tossing the empty chalice aside, he eyed Hinata’s drink. “Say, sister, what are you drinking?”

“What do you mean? I’m drinking the same wine that you’re drinking, aren’t I?” She laughed, Kankuro’s mirth contagious.

“Perfect!” He plucked the cup from her place setting and sipped it. “Many thanks.” With that, he sidled away to the arm of what Hinata assumed was his conquest for the night. Gaara moved to protest his brother’s impropriety, but with a hand, she stilled him. 

“It’s fine, husband,” she placated. “Let him have his fun.”

Gaara leaned back into his chair, eyes revealing nothing as he honed in on a late entry to the celebration. Hinata followed his gaze to the back of the room where Dodai was slipping in through the doors. He joined his companions at the table and lifted his cup to the king and queen before taking a drink. 

Hinata looked back at Gaara, who tipped his own cup back to the delegate. He leaned towards her, not taking his eyes off of the Kumo party. “Sleep in my chambers tonight with me.”

The sudden rush of blood to her cheeks made her dizzy. “Gaara! I-I…”

“Nothing improper, my love. I just want to be able to protect you.” He took a lock of her hair, twirling it between his fingers. “It would bring me peace of mind.”

She wanted to tell him that she wouldn’t have minded in the least if they partook in as many improper activities as he so wished. However, her tongue didn’t seem to want to cooperate, so she merely shook her head, waving a servant over for a new cup of wine. When it arrived, she downed half of it as discreetly as she could. It did nothing for the heat that crawled across her chest and was making its way to much more lascivious regions.

“Forgive me. But I should probably sleep in my own bed tonight. You will be rising early to continue negotiations and I wish for you to get a good night’s sleep. I will be awake rather late tonight.” She couldn’t look at him, but she knew he was unhappy with her response. 

Rather than angry, he sounded worried. “How am I to sleep well if I am unsure of your wellbeing?”

“My king, we have loyal and trusted guards. Double them at my door if you so wish. But I really must refuse tonight…” Hinata didn’t know how long she could continue to resist him.

Thankfully, Gaara sighed in defeat. “Very well. I’ll assign three extra guards to your door this evening.” He pulled away from her from the first time that night, and Hinata felt his sudden absence like a cold wind. “I request that you come see me in the morning when you wake. No matter what business I may be attending to.”

Hinata pursed her lips. “I wouldn’t want to interr—”

“Hinata. Please.” 

Unwilling to deny him another time, the queen nodded in agreement. Their conversation ended there, leaving Hinata feeling rather unsettled. 

She sipped at her wine as she watched the room. She was never one for dancing herself, she enjoyed watching her friends have the fun they so desperately deserved. Court life was exhausting, and as she watched Sakura twirl circles around a tall, silver-haired man, she couldn’t help but be grateful for the life she and her ladies were given. Here in Suna, they all wanted for nothing. Sakura and Ino were never short on suitors, and Neji and Tenten embraced each other openly, away from the prying eyes of Hinata’s father. 

Looking to the man on her left, Hinata couldn’t believe how far they had come. Though things were a bit tense at the moment, she was never allowed to forget how much Gaara had come to love her. Though she never lay with him in the way that a husband and wife should, he never held it against her or attempted to take her against her will. Other men would not have been so kind.

It wasn’t that she did not want him. This afternoon had only proven to Hinata how much she did wish to be with Gaara in every way possible. However, she knew he was right from the beginning. If she forced herself to lay with him before she was ready, she would regret the moment for the rest of their lives together.

Overcome with emotion, she reached for his hand. He let her hold it for a moment before squeezing gently and pulling away from her. “You’re right, wife. I do have a busy day ahead. I think I’ll turn in now.” The music stopped when he stood, but he waved away the looks from the crowd. “Everyone, continue the festivities, please. I bid you a good night.”

He kissed Hinata on the cheek and descended from the platform. People bowed as he passed, several guards filing out behind him. As the doors closed, Darui rose from his place among the Kumo delegates to approach the head table. He bowed to Hinata before offering his hand. 

“Might Her Majesty accompany me in a dance this evening?”

Hinata quirked a brow at him, but rose to join him on the floor. “You wait until my husband is gone to ask me to dance, Lord Darui?” 

“Yes, well…” He scratched back of his neck, smiling sheepishly. “It took as long to convince my wife that it’s nothing more than a quick rendezvous between old friends.” 

Hinata smiled kindly at him before placing her hand in his. “I’d quite enjoy that. I can assure your wife that she has nothing to worry about, if you wish?”

“Oh no, Your Grace,” he said as he led her to the back of the room. “It’s nothing to dwell on. Samui is just the envious type.”

They reached the center of the cleared floor and aligned their hands as the musicians began a new tune. She glanced over at the blonde woman sitting with a few other Kumo women. Her smile was never more than a quick quirk of his lips, and Hinata wondered what it was like to be married to such a stoic character. “She’s quite lovely. A Kumo native?”

Darui grunted an affirmation. “Yes, from one of the wealthiest families in court. Her brother Atsui is sitting beside her.” Hinata took in the stern-looking man next to Samui, the resemblance between the two uncanny. She nodded an acknowledgment, but made no move to continue the conversation.

Luckily, he seemed content in finishing their dance in silence. Neji walked over, exchanging quick pleasantries with Darui before whisking Hinata away for the next dance. Her ladies stole her next, and the four twirled happily through the remainder of the music before collapsing tiredly into their chairs. Hinata announced her retirement quickly before exiting the banquet hall, Tenten, Ino, and Sakura in tow.

* * *

 

The next morning, Hinata was awoken rather frantically.

"My queen! Come quickly! It's the Prince Regent!" Ino cried as she shook her shoulder roughly.

Hinata rubbed at bleary eyes and sat up. "Prince Kankuro? What happened?”

"He was found in the gardens! Poisoned!" Her heart stuttered for a moment. Though she did not know him very well, the prince had always been kind to her, to everyone. Who would want to hurt him?

"What? That's impossible!"

"Sakura is with him right now. Looks like those studies she was so adamant on pursuing came in handy." Tenten pulled her out of bed and rushed her into her gown. "Come on!"

The three hurried to the throne room. Though they were unable to see him themselves, they were to await news with the rest of the royal family, as the castle was closed off to avoid any untimely gossip.

Gaara sat on his throne, slouched and tired, the black rings around his rings impossibly darker. Hinata gasped, rushing to his side. Instead of sitting at her place beside him, she lowered herself to the steps at his feet, taking her hands in his.

"My king, are you alright?" Her pale eyes searched his face, looking for any sign that he had also been hurt.

His thumbs moved, stroking her knuckles soothingly. "I'm fine, my love. Just tired. Your Lady Sakura is with our physicians now. I grow restless as we wait for news." He sighed, rubbing at his eyes. "I wish there was something I could do."

"You have a good heart, Gaara. Your love will sustain him and give him strength.” Hinata rested her head against his knee, allowing him to run his fingers through her hair as she thought. “When could this have happened?” She murmured. “He drank all night, it’s not simply the alcohol…”

“Hinata.” Gaara’s tone had her looking up in confusion. His eyes were suddenly hard, focused. “Did you drink from your cup before Kankuro took it from you?”

She recalled the night. “No… You don’t think…”

“I do.” He pulled her to her feet before standing himself. “Guards. Get the Kumo party here at once.”

“Gaara, no! Don’t. We have no proof. This will start a war.”

“They poisoned my brother by trying to poison  _ you _ .”

“We have. No. Proof. Do not be rash.”

"Your majesty! There is news!" A messenger ran breathless from the apothecary, stating that Kankuro's condition had been stabilized and he was no longer in danger. He then turned to the queen. "Your Majesty, your Lady Sakura has saved the prince's life. Our healers were practically useless next to her. She asked me not to say anything, but I could not help but let you know."

Hinata smiled at the messenger. "Thank you very much. Sakura is one of my most trusted friends, and I know that she deserves all of the praise you shower upon her." The messenger bowed to the couple, promising to return to fetch them once the prince awoke.

After he left, Gaara collapsed back into his throne with relief. Sighing, he called off the order to find the Kumo party. "Just give me a moment. This isn't over yet."

Across the room, Temari had seized her pacing, a hand pressed firmly to her heart as she stared out the windows. Hinata felt deeply for the woman; as serious as the woman was, the queen knew there was nothing more important to her than her brothers.

Hinata sat down in her own throne, watching the reactions of the court as news of Kankuro's survival settled in. Something was... Off. "Gaara..." Hinata reached for her husband, who was slouching back in his chair, eyes closed.

"Hmm?" He turned to look at her.

She scanned the room, wanting to be sure that the person in question was well and truly absent. "Where is Lord Sasori?"

Gaara, confused, looked out among the crowd. "He was here earlier..."

Lord Sasori was among one of the men Gaara had introduced her to on her first day in Suna. A constant member of the king's company and a distant cousin of the Sand Siblings, she was always used to seeing his face  _ somewhere.  _ The lack thereof was now glaringly obvious.

The doors to the throne room creaked open and the lead healer strode in, Sakura trailing behind him looking haggard. Blood stained both of their clothes, hair sticking up oddly as they bowed to the king and queen. “We apologize for our appearance before you, Your Majesties. But there is something we must discuss.” 

Hinata looked to Sakura, concern written across her face. They nodded to each other and followed the healers to the meeting room adjacent. After the doors had closed behind them, Gaara crossed his arms as he leaned against the long table. “What is it, Sekka?” 

“We have found something most worrying, my king.” Hinata sat next to her husband. He reached for her hand, seeking her comfort. “The poison found within the prince… It is a Suna concoction. Created here by our own medicine men.” 

Gaara’s grip tightened in her own. “What are you saying?” 

“The attacker was one of our own, Your Grace.”

Gaara’s eyes blew wide, and he began to tremble beside Hinata. She looked up at him, terrified for him, for the thoughts that must’ve been storming his mind in that moment. He grit his teeth, jaw clenching so hard she thought he would shatter it. “Gaara…”

“Your Grace, if you’ll allow me a moment…” Sakura spoke for the first time since entering the room. The king nodded stiffly, and she cleared her throat before continuing. “Prince Kankuro suffered severe blood loss during the procedure to cleanse his system. While he is currently stable, he will need intensive care for several weeks. I’d like to request that he be placed under my care. I know that I am not Suna, and I mean no offense or underestimation of Healer Sekka’s abilities, but I do believe that I am the best chance he has at a full recovery.”

Gaara studied the woman before him, stained up to her elbows in his brother’s blood. “Yes, Sakura. I entrust Kankuro to you. And… I owe you a great debt for saving my brother. Name anything you wish and it is yours.”

Sakura curtsied. “All I wish is for your brother’s recovery.”

Gaara squeezed the bridge of his nose. “Who could have... “ He trailed off, eyes flying to Hinata. “You don’t think…”

“I don’t want it to be true, my love. We trusted him.” Hinata looked down, knowing exactly who he was accusing. “If we go out there and he isn’t there… What are you going to do?”

“I’m going to hunt him down. And I’m going to kill him.” 

“Gaara! Surely you don’t mean that!”

“He will stand trial first, of course. I refuse to be my father. But Sasori tried to kill you, and in the process almost killed my brother.” Gaara pushed off the table and paced back to the throne room, scanning quickly through the gathered faces. Hinata wandered out of the room behind him, watching him carefully. His posture was tense and full of authority. While the circumstances were dreadful, she couldn’t help but be attracted to him in that moment. 

_ Focus, Hinata! Now is not the time! _

She took her place beside him as he addressed his court. 

“My friends. Lord Sasori has hereby been charged with high treason against the crown. If anyone has any information of his whereabouts, speak now. Perhaps you shall earn my grace for your help.” 

A murmur ran through the crowd, whispers slowly turning into full-voiced arguments. A man’s voice rose above the rest. “Your Grace! What has Lord Sasori done? He has always been loyal to the crown!”

A woman spoke up next. “There must be some mistake, my king! He would never do such a thing!”

All of a sudden, the barrage was directed at Gaara as he attempted to quell the disquieted crowd. From her place behind his shoulder, Hinata felt him sway slightly on his feet. She wove an arm around his, interlocking their fingers as she mustered up her will and called out to the crowd. “Ladies and gentlemen! Please!” 

Dozens of faces turned towards the queen. She frowned, unhappy with their unruly behavior. “Your king has stayed up all night worrying for his brother, and then you all bombard him with questions to which we have no answers yet. Sasori will be searched for. He will stand fair trial. We are asking for your help and your prayers. Right now, the king needs to rest. Please refrain from questions and gossip until we receive more information.” 

She turned her focus to Gaara then. “Come, love. You need sleep.” He nodded wearily and allowed her to lead him out of the throne room. On the way out, Hinata shot a look to Tenten and Ino, who curtsied and nodded back to her. They would keep an ear out for information and quell any sort of distrust brewing.

Their pace was slow as the couple wandered back to Gaara’s chambers. Hinata kept glancing up at her husband’s ragged face. He looked ready to fall asleep on his feet, the adrenaline that had kept him alert all night finally waning. 

Once inside the king’s chambers, Hinata loosened the ties on her bodice, as well as the ones on Gaara’s sleeves. She tugged his outer robes off, leaving him in his loose white shirt before pulling him to the bed. They climbed in, his head cradled closely to her chest as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. She kissed the top of his head gently. “Try and get some rest.”

“He’s getting away, Hinata,” he murmured, though his eyes were closed and he made no move to get up from his position. “Every second, he is farther from my reach.” 

“We’ve already dispatched a company, Gaara. You are no use out there bone tired.”

He didn’t reply, and the sound of even breathing signalled he had lost his battle against exhaustion. Hinata allowed herself to bask in their closeness until sleep took her as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand we're back! Thank you so much for your patience. I feel obligated to forewarn that this chapter does contain smut, and is such the reason for the M rating. It's my first attempt, and I'd love for y'all to let me know how I did! Enjoy this final chapter!

It was dark and cold. The bed beside her was no longer warm, and Hinata shot up, glancing wildly around the dim room. “Gaara?”

Silence.

She flew out of bed, out of the room into the hallway. The guards, surprised by her sudden emergence, drew their swords halfway before recognizing the queen and relaxing. They dropped into a low bow, but Hinata was frantic. She spun on the guards.

“The king. Where is the king?”

“Umm…” One of the guards hesitated. “The king left this afternoon, Your Grace. He took several men to go search for Lord Sasori. We had received word—”

Hinata didn’t hear the rest of the guard’s sentence. “What about my cousin? Where is Neji?”

“Lord Neji has gone with him, Your Grace.”

If she had not been so livid, Hinata would have fainted. Her husband had removed himself from her touch without waking her in order to go chasing a fugitive around the country. He did not ask for her prayers or her love. He had simply left. Did their progress over the last few days mean nothing to him? He left her without so much as a goodbye.

It brought her a small comfort to know that Neji was alongside him. She knew that while her cousin was and always would be loyal to Konoha, he would still lay down his life for her husband, for her. She hoped she would never have to ask him to. Hinata nodded her thanks to the guards before rushing off to her own room.

Her ladies were scattered across her quarters when she arrived, reading, sewing, talking by the fire's warm light. They rushed up to greet her.

"My queen, are you alright?" Ino fussed over her. "You're looking a bit pale."

Hinata nodded, still trying to calm her erratic pulse. "Yes, I'm... He left. Gaara has gone to find Sasori."

Thankfully, the ladies didn't press her for answers. They cooed around her, coaxing her to eat, to take her mind off of the king's absence. But all she could do was worry. After fighting to keep down bits of bread and cheese, she stood. "I'm going to the chapel. To pray for the safety of my husband and my cousin and for their safe return."

Tenten rose as well. "I'll come with you, Your Grace. If you would allow me to."

Hinata smiled gently at her best friend. "Of course, Tenten. Your presence would bring me much comfort."

Arm in arm, the girls ambled through the castle halls, taking their time to reach the chapel. No words were said. There was nothing to say. They knelt before the altar and bowed their heads, pouring their hearts into the silence around them.

* * *

 

For four days, Hinata could not sleep. She ate only what Tenten and Ino coaxed into her at random intervals. Despite constant assurance, she felt an uneasy pit growing in her stomach. But there was nothing she could do but wait.

"How do you cope?" She asked, sitting beside Tenten and watching the fire flicker in her hearth. Sakura had been watching over Prince Kankuro, Ino was taking a night stroll around the grounds with a potential suitor, and Hinata had sent the rest of them away, wishing for a rare quiet night.

"I have faith, Your Grace. As I'm sure you do, but..." Tenten reached over to hold Hinata's hand. "Neji and King Gaara are strong and competent, and they brought the best men that they have here to go find Sasori. They will return soon."

"How do you know?"

"I can feel it. I have prayed to God, and he has lent me his strength."

A commotion outside the doors launched the women to their feet. Hinata heard shouting, the jarring clanking of armor as soldiers ran through the halls, finally the door slamming open and one of her ladies bolting in. “Your Grace! Lady Tenten! They’ve returned!”

Hinata’s heart plummeted into her stomach before shooting back its place in her chest. She felt her legs waver under her as relief crashed down like an ocean wave, but she had to get to him. Had to see him with her own eyes, feel his warmth under her fingertips. Tenten was already halfway to the door by the time Hinata had gathered her dress and rushed after her.

The castle was all clearing out to the courtyard, both court members and staff alike running to greet their king. As they passed through, Hinata could hear various calls of "Make way for the queen!" echoing through the halls. They rounded a corner to the yard and the crowd parted like the sea, allowing her an unobstructed path to her husband. She paused for a moment and Tenten flew past her, running straight into Neji's arms with a sob. Hinata had never seen her cousin smile so widely as he picked his betrothed up and spun her in a circle. He set her down and they whispered lovingly to reach other.

Gaara had just dismounted from his horse, handing the reins off to a squire before pulling off his gloves. No one was talking to him. They seemed to be watching, waiting for how the queen would greet him. Hinata knew that half the castle had heard about how hard she had taken the king's leave.

He looked at up at her then, and the love that shone in his eyes made her forget everything she had been angry about. She walked to him slowly, stopping just a few steps away. She didn't know what to say, and by the looks of it, neither did he. He hung his head and sighed before taking her hands in his and kneeling at her feet. Tears sprang to her eyes as he kissed her hands.

"I'm so sorry."

She pulled at him, urging him to return to his feet. He rose and she stepped forward, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You apologize for nothing. You are king, you don't have to explain yourself."

Gaara shook his head, pressing his forehead to hers. "I should've woken you, but I knew if I heard your voice... I would not have been able to leave your side."

Hinata let the tears fall freely. "You had an impossible decision to make. It was me, or it was one of your oldest friends. How could you expect me to ask you to make a choice like that?"

"It will always be you. Not because of our vows. Not because of the treaties. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Gaara..."

She knew then, truly and honestly. She pulled him down, touching her lips to the shell of his ear as she whispered, "Take me to bed. Please."

She heard him swallow thickly before nodding. He tucked an arm under her knees and lifted her into a princess carry. Hinata could hear people cheering in the background of her mind, but she was far too gone to pay any mind. Her only focus was the man surrounding her, his warmth, his scent, his voice murmuring lowly to her. She couldn’t even find it in her to listen to what he was saying.

He stumbled as she tucked her head into the crook of his neck, her tongue peeking out to lick at a stray drop of sweat. His responding groan had heat coursing through her veins. She needed to hear it again. She quickly cast aside her inhibitions, nipping at the skin below his ear. He turned them suddenly into a smaller, dimmer corridor and set her on her feet before trapping her against the wall.

He met her lips with a bruising kiss and she gasped in surprise, allowing him to slip his tongue and explore her cavern thoroughly. There was demand in the way he plundered her mouth, the grip of his hands on her waist as he pulled her towards him, pressing out sounds that Hinata didn’t even know she was capable of making. It was an eternity before he finally relented, opting to trail his lips down her jaw. He tangled his fingers into the hair at the nape of her neck, tipping her head back with a thumb to access the hollow of her throat more thoroughly.

“Gaara…” Hinata moaned, eyes closed as she savored his ministrations.

Gaara hummed, releasing her skin from his mouth with a pop. “Hinata… Are you alright?”

Her eyes snapped open. He didn’t move away, but her husband stared deeply into her eyes. Their breath mingled, heavy and wanting.

“I need you to be sure.”

Hinata bit her bottom lip, and she saw Gaara’s eyes flash down to watch, glimmering with something akin to hunger. Amused, she let it slip slowly from her teeth before nodding. “I’m sure.”

He moved to capture her lips again, but she slipped away from him, grabbing his hand and leading him back to the main corridor to his chambers. She led the way, partially so he couldn’t see the apprehension on her face. She needed a moment.

They had started up the stairs when Gaara pulled her back down to him. She spun into him, his teeth digging gently into her bottom lip before being soothed by his hot tongue. Leaning against him, she laughed as his hands trailed down her waist, squeezing roughly at her backside. Hinata squeaked in surprise, eliciting a low chuckle from the king. He looked up at her with a mischievous twinkle in his eye, moving his foot up a step and parting her legs with his. She backed up and ran from him, her laughter twinkling like a chime in the wind.

They continued their chase through the castle, weaving and dodging the wandering servants, who were either feigning ignorance for the sake of the couple or for fear of what would become of them if they said anything.

“Gaara… We’re almost there!” Hinata hit her head roughly against the stone, but she hardly felt anything but Gaara’s hand pushing her skirts out of the way, his fingers dancing up the outside of her thigh. Meanwhile, his kisses trailed downwards, pressing into the top swell of her breasts. They presented themselves beautifully as she arched into his touch, heaving as she struggled to find oxygen in her haze of lust.

He didn’t bother with a response, instead opting to hook her legs over his hip and lift her by the rump, burying his face into her neck as he carried her towards his rooms. If she wasn’t so lost in him, she would’ve fainted at the number of guards standing outside the king’s quarters.

But her eyes were closed, head thrown back as Gaara showered his chest with open-mouthed kisses. The door opened for them and shut behind them without a word, and she found herself being braced against the wood as Gaara set her down.

Finally alone, they wasted no time, tearing at the ties in their clothing. Gaara spun her so she faced the door. He moved her hands so they were planted next her head before pushing aside her thick raven locks to kiss at the back of her neck, groaning as she felt her center throb every time his lips connected with her skin.

She felt the tug of his fingers as they worked on the laces that ran down her back. Her dress loosened gradually and she pulled her arms free of the sleeves as Gaara pushed the heavy fabrics over her hips. The white slip she was left in was thin, and she could feel his breath ghosting down her spine as he knelt behind her.

Even though the fire was across the room, her skin burned. She wanted more. _Needed_ more. If she perished tonight, ablaze with Gaara’s love, she could die a happy woman.

At the same time, it was cold. He was too far. She wanted his body surrounding her, on her, inside her.

She reached out for something to ground her, fists curling into the tapestry next to the door. Hinata blushed against the wood, remembering what she had seen from behind that heavy fabric less than a week ago.

“Hinata.”

She hadn’t realized she had shut her eyes, his low voice beckoning her out of her head, into this moment. He turned her then, his body pressing flush against hers. At some point, he had removed his outer layers, leaving him the same way she had seen him on their first night together.

Gaara kissed her deeply then, and Hinata allowed her hands to wander down the expanse of his back. His skin was smooth and soft, interrupted by a single raised scar running vertically up his left side. She pulled away, panting quietly as she whispered, “What’s this?”

Her husband chuckled lowly. “Nothing serious. Kankuro and I got into a bit of a disagreement when we were teenagers. Father insisted we work out our issues like men.” Hinata frowned, opening her mouth to say something, but Gaara pressed a finger to her lips. “Uh uh. Another time, my love. I have other plans at the present moment.”

To punctuate his statement, he rolled his hips forward, grinning as Hinata gasped at the hardness he pressed against her. Groaning in frustration, she reached for the ties on her back, loosening her slip. Gaara stilled her, dipping his lips to her neck. He hooked a finger into the strap of her underdress, following its path down her shoulder with gentle kisses. His tongue left fire in its wake as he repeated the action on the other side, finally exposing her full, supple breasts to him for the first time.

To move was to melt.

Hinata stood frozen against the door, not minding the lightheadedness that had taken over. Her eyes had fluttered shut long ago, savoring every stroke of Gaara’s fingers as he explored her. Her own hands had taken residence at his hips, squeezing occasionally as he glossed over a particularly sensitive part of her skin. She didn’t know what to do, but it didn’t matter what was left or right, so long as he never stopped.

She knew she was exposed to him, but she was too far gone to feel at all self conscious. He traced her breast with a finger, cupping what he could in one hand before squeezing gently. Her nails dug into his skin as he continued, his mouth moving from her neck down to her chest.

Almost tentatively, he licked at a nipple, eliciting a sharp gasp from her. It was all the affirmation he needed to take her bud fully into his mouth, working the other with his thumb.

Hinata had clawed her way up his back, tangling one hand at the nape of his neck and pressing him closer. He sucked at her hard before releasing her with a pop, smiling at her moan of loss before continuing his path down her body. He kissed past her stomach, her hip, her thigh as he whispered something Hinata couldn’t quite hear.

She opened her eyes and looked down at him. He was kneeling again, eyes glazed over in lust. He moved slowly then, giving her room to break away or stop him. Never breaking eye contact, Gaara traced a finger up her inner thigh. Hinata’s skin sung with anticipation, her leg jerking upwards. He caught it with a hand hooked under her knee, and she fell further back against the door as he slung her leg over his shoulder.

Hinata’s eyes widened. “What are you doing?”

His only answer was the ducking of his head as he spread her folds, one deliberately slow lick up her center.

She cried out, her hands finding purchase in his red locks. She wanted to push him away, to stop the onslaught of shockwaves that he was sending up her body. It was too much, but at the same time, the pressure building within her demanded more. More, more, more…

The knot wound tighter, sounds slipping out of Hinata’s mouth that she had never made before. They only seemed to spur Gaara on. He eased a finger into her passage. She groaned at the unfamiliar stretch, gripping harshly at his shoulder as he coaxed another one in with a hiss. "That's it, love. Just relax for me."

Hinata threw her head back, letting go of his hair to grip at her own. The sting in her scalp only enhanced the ecstacy coursing through her.  "Gaara, I— Ahh!"

She let her eyes travel downwards to find his nose buried into the raven curls of her mound, his eyes closed as his tongue casually slipped across her labia. Steadily, he kept pace, letting her roll her hips freely as she climbed higher and higher.

"Don't stop... Please..."

At the sound of her pleas, Gaara redoubled his efforts. He locked a hand onto her hip, holding her in place as he stroked her walls and lapped at her nectar; the noises echoed around the room, but she didn’t even have a chance to be embarrassed by it.

Something inside her snapped, her pleasure cresting and crashing over her in an instant.

Hinata cried out, and the leg holding her up buckled. Had it not been for Gaara’s grip firm around her thigh on his shoulder, she would’ve ended up on the floor. She gasped for air, her lower body twitching uncontrollably as he continued to lick her through her orgasm. Only when she slumped back against the door did he cease, his chin glistening with her juices as he smiled up at her. The only sounds in the room were their heavy panting and the crackle of the fire.

He pushed himself up, capturing her lips. Hinata could taste herself on his tongue, the musk making her feel heady. She moaned into his mouth, and he swallowed the sounds of her passion as her took her shaky frame from the door, guiding her backwards until she felt her thighs hit the edge of the bed.

Despite having had her husband’s head between her legs just moments before, she was extremely nervous.

Gaara pulled away from her and it took everything she had not to cover herself, to hide herself away from him, to get rid of the racing of her heart as she was exposed so clearly to him.

Their eyes stayed locked on each other, never straying. Through her peripherals, she could see the movement of his hands tugging at the ties of his pants, pushing them down past his hips, of him stepping out of the legs as the black fabric pooled on the floor.

“I don’t want you to be nervous.”

“I’m not,” she lied, the apples of her cheeks growing ever warmer. “O-okay, yes, I am nervous. I’ve just… You know… Yo-you’re the first man that I’ve—”

Gaara stepped forward and touched a hand to her waist, rubbing soothing circles into her heated skin. “Lay back for me.”

Hinata scooted further into the bed, fighting the urge to grab a pillow and cover herself. She wanted this more than anything, but that didn't seem to make her feel any better.

When she was comfortable, Gaara placed a knee on the bed, crawling until he knelt at her feet. Starting at her ankle, he ran a hand up her shin, her knee, massaging into her thigh and hip. His touch was not sexual in the least, but that didn't stop the heat within her from flaring to life once again. She parted her legs, allowing him room to continue his journey until he hovered over her, hands on either side of her head. His fingers caressed tenderly down her cheek, eyes searching her own as he smiled. "I love you."

Hinata beamed. "I love you too."

With that, he leaned down, brushing their lips softly together before kissing her fully. Hinata sighed, taking her nails and scratching gently down Gaara's back. He groaned, and she could feel him lower himself, hips rolling tenuously. With his body pressed firmly against her own, she could feel his hardness rutting into the hollow of her hip.

Gathering her courage, she snaked a hand between them and touched him. His responding hiss urged her on and she took him fully into her hand. He pulled away from her lips, panting as he pumped himself into her fist. "Hi...Hinata..."

Oh God, he was saying her name like that again. Like he had that night she had snuck into his room and he brought himself to completion with her name spilling from his lips.

It was her turn now.

She loosened her grip on his erection, stilling Gaara with a hand on his hip. He looked at her, lust apparent. She leaned up, capturing his lips as she guided him towards her entrance. "Please..."

Gaara coaxed her hand away from his hardness to wrap around his neck. He pulled away, looking down as he slipped himself between her folds, his tip bumping teasingly against her nub as he slicked himself with her desire. Hinata threw her head back into the plush pillows, arching as pleasure zapped through her core.

The world seemed to go quiet as he sunk into her, running hands up and down her torso, pressing kisses wherever he could reach, murmuring gently in low tones words that Hinata didn't have the head space to hear. It _stung_ , leaving her gasping as she tried to fight the urge to wiggle away. She whimpered weakly as he coaxed himself into her, opening her eyes to find him staring intently at her face.

"Hinata?" His thin brows furrowed as he stroked away the hair splayed across her face. He was also breathing hard, fisting the sheets at her side as he grappled for control.

"Just... Give me a moment..." She whispered, trying desperately to relax her fluttering walls. "Can you kiss me?"

He swallowed thickly and nodded, panting as he cradled her face in his hands and kissed her with such tenderness that Hinata thought she would cry. She well and truly loved this man and he felt the same way about her and there was no moment in her life as perfect as this.

The pain finally lessened and Hinata pulled away, pressing her forehead to his before nodding. "Keep going. Please."

Gaara continued to press into her, distracting her with open mouthed kisses. He palmed her breast, massaging it as he lapped and sucked at the other. His hips rocked in easy motions as she opened up to him. Finally, with a deep groan, he bottomed out and stilled.

Hinata felt full and complete and _right_. Whatever lingering sting had dissipated, leaving her yearning for stimulation. She lifted her hips slightly, allowing him to slip out just slightly before lowering herself, once again taking him deeper.

Thankfully, that was all it took for Gaara to catch on, and he began to move inside her. Long, languid strokes that had Hinata savoring every inch. While she appreciated his continued gentility, it wasn't enough.

Reaching up, she pushed his chin up so he was looking at her. Sweat beaded at his temple, his tongue darting out to lick at his thin lips. It was obvious he was holding himself back. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Am I hurting you?"

With a gentle smile, she pushed the deep red locks from his forehead. "You don't have to be gentle with me. I'm alright. Let go."

He hesitated, thinking for a moment, but the look in his eyes transformed, the spark of desire alight again. "You're perfect."

His pace picked up then as he continued to lavish her breasts with attention, sending shockwaves through her with each thrust. Finding purchase on her hips, he continued his pursuit, thrusting harder as Hinata wound her fingers into his hair, a huff escaping her lips every time their hips met.

She felt her pleasure building much faster this time, the rope holding her together snapping tight as he continued to stroke into her. Eyes squeezed shut, she tried to hold back her rapidly approaching release, not wanting this to end. Despite herself, she gripped him harder, her hands, thighs, heart clutching at this man who gave her all of himself.

When he slid a hand between them to rub circles at her swollen nub, Hinata let go of her fragile control with a shout. The white noise rang in her ears as she reached the peak of her crescendo, and she could heard Gaara’s voice vaguely in the background as his grip on her hips tightened and he painted her womb with his essence.

For a moment, there was everything. And then there was nothing but the warmth of his body as he pulled out and settled between her legs, resting his head on her stomach. With one hand, he stroked circles in the skin of her still shaking thigh, and with the other he reached up to tangle his fingers in hers.

Hinata couldn’t help but giggle, soon turning into full body laughing as wiggled under her husband. He lifted his head, puzzled by her reaction. “Umm… Am I missing something?”

She tried to settle down, but the sight of his red hair and eyes peeking out from behind the peaks of her breasts had her laughing even harder. “N-no! I’m sorry, I just—” She snickered, taking another moment. “That was amazing. I don’t know why I’m laughing. I’m just… Happy.”

Gaara grinned in response, hauling himself to lay beside her, pulling the covers from under them and tucking them both into the bed. “As am I. This… You are all I could have ever dreamed of.” With that, he kissed her deeply, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and cradling her into his side as he laid back.

Hinata sighed, never more content. As she lay across Gaara’s chest, she was assured: every choice she had made had led her up to this point, and she would not take any of it back for everything in the Five Great Nations.

* * *

 

_Omake:_

She strolled through the castle grounds, soaking in the mid-summer sun as she rocked the babe in her arms.

“Gaara?” She called, wandering past yet another hedge.

“Next row, Hinata.” His voice drifted from behind a tall row of sunflowers. The same batch he had planted when she arrived here in Suna.

Hinata upped her pace a little, and she peered around the green stalks to find her husband kneeling in the fertile earth, speaking softly to the child patting the soil smooth.

“Father, will my flowers be as pretty as yours one day?”

Gaara smiled kindly and placed a hand on the boy’s wild raven hair. “Listen here, Asahi. A garden is like a family. If you tend to it with love and patience, it will pay you back ten times over.” The king’s pale eyes met Hinata’s and she blushed. He had paid her back a hundred times over.

Asahi followed Gaara’s gaze and leapt up with a shout, running enthusiastically towards his mother. She laughed and embraced him as best she could. “Hello there, little prince. What have you and your father been up to?”

“We planted more sunflowers! I hope when they bloom, Yuuto will be able to see them!”

“More sunflowers? That’s the fourth row,” she stated, not unkindly. They were not an easy plant to tend to in this climate, but Gaara’s green thumb had outclassed every weather anomaly to pass over the land.

“Father said you loved sunflowers, so I wanted more to make you more happy, Mother!”

Hinata grinned down at her first-born. “I am more than happy, Asahi. And I know that Yuuto will love them too one day.”

Gaara rose and walked over to them, placing a gentle kiss on Hinata’s brow and the top of each of his sons’ heads. “That he will,” he agreed before turning to the excitable boy bouncing at his hip. “Now, my boy. Let’s go inside and celebrate your name day, shall we?”

Asahi grinned and ran ahead. Gaara gathered the rest of his family in his arms and together they made their way inside the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We made it, y'all! I want to thank you so much for your reviews and support. They have not gone unnoticed, but kept tucked away inside my head as motivation to finish this for y'all. Thank you to RavineMichelle again for giving me the idea to explore this pairing. This rarepair has become very dear to my heart, as has this particular AU. Finally, thank you all once again for taking this journey with me. I'm super proud of this story and I hope you loved it as much as I did.


End file.
